


If you go left, I go right

by autumntulip



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, oblivious wen junhui, pining jeon wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntulip/pseuds/autumntulip
Summary: When Wonwoo turned left, he went right.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	If you go left, I go right

Jun had just had his hair done when he entered the waiting room to face one of their stylists cutting Wonwoo’s shirt right above his waist, an invested Cheol around them, supervising. Instantly, something twisted within his chest, and his brain shot to his senses,  _ "Avoid, avoid, avoid."  _

And so he did. 

He did his best to not eye the situation directly, to turn to the other side every time Wonwoo appeared in his peripheral vision, focus on the stage at hand. 

When Wonwoo turned left, he went right. 

***

"Can I come in?" a deep voice asked along with a knock on his door frame.

Jun turned automatically--they had got home a couple of hours ago, and his guard was down. He faced Wonwoo for real for the first time that day. 

His hair was still stylish, but he wore casual clothes now, just sweatpants and a colorful shirt. That should have been more than enough to keep Jun's chest in a normal condition since there was nothing else to feed the foreign twist he didn't recognize or couldn't understand. But it took him a careless glance to feel it again. 

"Sure," he replied, turning once again to his screen. Jun focused his eyes on the game, but his ears were aware of the movements behind him--the  _ thud _ of Wonwoo landing heavy on Jun’s bed. 

"I feel I didn't see you a lot today," Wonwoo commented. Jun felt a guilty sting inside him. 

"We were busy," he dodged. It wasn't in all a lie, they had been busy, but Jun made sure to be busy elsewhere. 

"Hum," Wonwoo didn't question further. "Did you have dinner?" 

Jun was relieved he already had. If Wonwoo was there to invite him to eat out, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no--but ‘yes’ was so not advisable right now. 

But that wasn't why Wonwoo was there. 

He had already eaten as well, he said, and  _ I took a pic of it, don't you want to come here and see?  _

Feeling his hands sweating, Jun approached the bed trying not to think that if he couldn't look at Wonwoo he surely couldn't get close to him. He spared the picture two reasonable and unsuspecting seconds and a general comment before turning back to his MacBook. 

He heard Wonwoo sighing lightly behind him, falling silent, the only sounds in the room coming from Jun's game. 

And that, at least, brought some normalcy. They were often silent around each other, enjoying the comfort of retreating into their own worlds, alone but accompanied. This was a feeling that could ease Jun’s heart. 

Eventually, the lack of any sound to hint what Wonwoo was up to tickled his curiosity, making Jun venture to turn. He found Wonwoo fast asleep--mouth slightly opened, glasses askew, face turned towards Jun. 

Jun was looking at Wonwoo, and no twist had stung his heart. He gave the scene in front of him a soft smile and went to face his computer again, this time to turn it off. 

He closed the door, turned off the lights, and found some space by Wonwoo’s side, without touching him. There was still some light coming from somewhere, and the could see Wonwoo’s features. He paused to gently take off Wonwoo’s glasses and rest them aside, then continued to look at the face he had avoided the whole day. He finally felt he could look at him. 

Had Wonwoo even slept in his own new room once? Jun wondered, without really knowing the answer.

But he knew that despite one going left and the other right, they find each other along the way, eventually. 

Jun's eyes were opened, but he wasn't asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> I wasn't sure about posting this, so please if you liked it let me know <3 It would mean a lot to me right now.


End file.
